Vladivostok Arms Company
The Vladivostok Arms Company, also known as Vladivostok Arms or the VAC for short, is a weapons manufacturing company located in Vladivostok in the Russian Far East. It's a company that dates back to pre-war times, but managed to survive and was restored in the post-war era under the jurisdiction of the Far Eastern Republic. Just like its pre-war incarnation, the VAC manufactures small arms and vehicles to be used by the Far Eastern Armed Forces and is the leading national company in the country. History The Vladivostok Arms Company was first established on August 22nd, 1989 in Vladivostok as a weapons manufacturing company and its first CEO was Bodrov Georgiy. It was initially a private company and was formed to supply the armed forces of the Soviet Union to help create modern and advanced weapons in response to the effects of the Sino-Soviet War where the Soviet Army was caught off guard and was outgunned at the beginning of the war allowing the People's Liberation Army of China to occupy Mongolia and much of Central Russia. The company was given state funds and quickly rose fast eventually producing many weapons such as AK-74s and other small arms for the Soviet Army. During the Polish-Czechoslovak War in 1998, the VAC produced T-87 tanks to deliver them to Polish troops fighting against the Czechoslovak Army alongside mass-produced SVT-92 rifles and other Kalalshnikov rifles. By the beginning of the 21st century, Vladivostok Arms was the leading weapons manufacturing company in the Soviet Union rivaled only by Leningrad Armory, Moscow Depot, Kiev Barracks, and Kharkov Arms. The VAC mass produced the standard small arms, vehicles, APCs, tanks and other vehicles and equipment of the Soviet Army and was even contracted by various foreign countries to help produce weapons for their respective armies such as Poland, Germany and even the United States of America. During the Third Sino-Japanese War and other Chinese military campaigns of the 2040s and 50s, the VAC was contracted by the Soviet Armed Forces to produce new tanks and weapons leading to the creation of the T-61 Main Battle Tank in 2057. The AK-112 was produced by all weapons companies in the Soviet Union, though the bulk of them were made by the VAC and used to supply the Soviet Army during the Sino-Soviet Border Clashes from 2061-63. Due to the VAC being based in Vladivostok, dangerously close to the border with China, the company's facilities were guarded by the Soviet Army and the city was turned into a fortress. Many anti-nuclear defense systems were set up in the Russian Far East, especially in Vladivostok which would keep the company alive once the bombs fell. During the Manchurian Campaign, soldiers of the United States Army were supplied by the VAC with the approval of the Soviet government and helped relieve the pressure American supply lines were suffering from as their invasion into Mainland China continued. When the bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077 during the Great War, the VAC was spared direct damage, though nuclear fallout kept the company inactive for years. By the time the Far Eastern Republic was established in 2084, Vladivostok was named its capital and the VAC was revived and nationalized. The Far Eastern government chose Isayev Yanovich to be its CEO and began producing weapons for the Far Eastern Armed Forces from pre-war small arms to post-war recreations and post-war weapons. In 2102, the VAC's Vehicle Development Department was restored and tasked with creating vehicles for the Far Eastern Red Army from trucks to APCs and tanks including restoring pre-war vehicles and manufacturing post-war vehicles and recreations of pre-war vehicles, including antiquated tanks and pre-war ones to. This was done to support the Far Eastern Army and allow it to maintain high quality vehicles, an advantage they had during the Russo-Manchurian War a year prior in 2101. In 2133, the company unveiled its newest mass-produced post-war tank, the T-33 Tractor Tank. Pre-War Products Small Arms *AK-74 assault rifles *AK-112 assault rifle *AK-173 assault rifle *RPK and PK machine guns *PP-19 Bizon SMGs *Makarov pistols *Saiga 12 semi-auto shotguns *NSV and Kord heavy machine guns *14.5mm KPV machine guns *RPG-7 *RGD-5 hand grenades *RSV-47 railgun rifles *LSV-46 laser rifles *GSh-EP-6 rotary laser weapons *PSV-51 plasma weapons Vehicles *T-87 *T-61 Main Battle Tank *BMP-series APCs Ammunition *5.45mm Soviet *9mm Makarov *7.65mm Tokarev *7.62x35mm Nagant *12 gauge shotgun shells *12.7mm Soviet *14.5mm Soviet *30mm grenades *85mm RPG rockets *23mm cannon *57mm cannon *88mm tank gun *100mm tank shells *152mm artillery *203mm artillery *BM-21 rockets Post-War Products Military Small Arms *AK-74 assault rifles *RPK and PK machine guns *PPSH-41 SMGs *Makarov pistols *Saiga 12 semi-auto shotguns *DShK heavy machine guns *RPG-7 *RGD-5 hand grenades Civilian Market Small Arms *Baikal shotguns (double-barrel and pump-action) *Mosin-Nagant and SKS rifles *TT-33 pistols *Nagant Revolvers Vehicles *Parts for T-87 and T-61 Main Battle Tanks; BMP APCs; GAZ trucks *BM-21 MLRS *GAZ trucks *Armored car conversion kits *BT-7 and T-34 copies (limited productions) *T-33 Tractor Tanks Ammunition *7.62mm Soviet *7.62mm Russian/Mosin *5.45mm Soviet *9mm Makarov *7.65mm Tokarev *7.62x35mm Nagant *12 gauge shotgun shells *12.7mm Soviet *14.5mm Soviet *30mm grenades *85mm RPG rockets *23mm cannon *57mm cannon *88mm tank gun *100mm tank shells *152mm artillery *203mm artillery *BM-21 rockets Category:Groups Category:Organization